Dark Woods Circus Series
by Min Kagamine
Summary: Miku was never normal. That circus. That circus was everything that caused her pain. If you ever talked to her, she would tell you she had to escape. And Miku never lies. Warning: This could contain some scary stuff, so I rated it for 10 and up. R & R!
1. Steel Cage Princess

Okay, I will upload the daughter of evil series eventually, and I think I'm finally making progress now. YAYZ! Okay, I just now started watching the Dark woods Circus series, (I was too much of a weenie to watch it before, okay?) and I just got the idea. I'm going to go in order of the five songs it consists of, and I think this'll be fun. Now Onwards!

"Steel Cage Princess"

That castle. I'm locked in here because of that castle.

The same castle that has a stench of chilled blood, the floors are cold, and it is locked away with thorns.

Then there was the queen. The queen of this dreaded castle was evil, and she killed for pleasure. There

were times she would lock away people and torture them. She truly was evil.

She scared me.

I used to work for her as a cleaning maid, until I just simply had enough of her. She knew how much I

love the sunlight, so instead of clearing me off the planet in a split second, she hid me in a dark cell.

Pitch black, to be exact.

The cell was cold and damp, with a bed of thorns, and pillows made of roses.

She just laughed at the sight of utter hopelessness. I would probably never see the sunlight ever again.

Sanity was slowly slipping away, and I think I was completely psychotic now. Then the queen got an idea.

Since she was running low on funds, she would just send me to a mental asylum. She would get paid for

"helping the planet get rid of those psychos."

Strange as it was, I was happy.

Because I would see the sunlight again, of course.

Ugh…just…ugh. First of all, the song didn't give too much info, ya know? And…yeah. "Wide Knowledge of

Late, Madness" is next up. I'll have it uploaded by Saturday, I think. So, tell me in the review box what

You think, and reviews + me = happiness. So R & R! See ya!


	2. Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I think I kept you all waiting long enough, so I present you…CHAPTER TWO!**

**Disclaimer: Me own Vocaloid? SURELY YOU JEST!**

* * *

I was finally here at this place. The "asylum," I mean.

Gah…That corkscrew I have in my skull is beginning to hurt. I was pulling at it until the chaperone pushing the cart I was inside of told me to stop.

There were clean white halls and floors…everywhere.

My eyes scanned the entire place until the cart halted.

While reading the so-called "name list" the chaperone said, "Here's your room…uh…Miku."

I frowned. He pronounced my name wrong…it's pronounced Mee-koo, not Mi-koo.

He promptly threw me in said room, and I sat down. The room wasn't too much different from the halls-pure white.

There were no windows…or sunlight.

I tilted my head, and I heard my collarbone pop.

I tilted it left and right now, giggling at the noise. It sounded funny. I liked that.

After I was done tilting my head, I walked up to the window and stared across the hall.

I saw two twins, each with a hair color of blonde. That hair color differs from my own teal locks.

The girl had an enormous bow in her hair, and she was tugging at it in annoyance. The boy had a small ponytail and he opened and closed his mouth. He probably heard a bone of his pop as well.

I giggled and waved to the twins. The girl returned the favor, but the boy didn't even notice me.

I stopped giggling and waving and sat back down for a couple of minutes.

It's too bad they weren't minutes though-night had already fallen.

I was going to go to sleep, but sleep was evading me. So, I listened.

_ Tip, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap._

Footsteps. There were footsteps in the clean hall.

_Tip, tap. Tip tap._

They were getting even closer, until I heard a door swing open.

It was the door on the other side of the hall.

The girl stepped out, and the door shut. There were more footsteps now. Another door opened, and then it closed. I heard a woman talking to the girl, but it was too faint to make out any words.

The girl with the enormous ribbon screamed, and then there was a buzzing noise.

A maniacal laugh from the woman followed.

The next night, the scene replayed. The only thing that was different was that the boy was screaming now. The same buzzing and the same laugh followed suit. Red flowers grew on the window of the door this time, though. And then, the next night came.

I guess that means I'm next.

The same footsteps came, and the same chaperone that brought me here took me to the red flower room where the twins were the preceding night.

Only this time, it was my scream.

Then everything was pitch-black.

"Here they are," a man from this building said.

"Excellent. Here is the money for you," a woman dressed in red with a whip on her side said. She flung the money at him without having the courtesy to give it to him. He barely caught it.

I woke up with a groan, and opened my eyes.

I saw the twins and screamed.

Their heads…t-their heads were sewed onto one body.

"Take a look at yourself before you judge us," they said simultaneously.

So I did.

In replacement of my legs, there were goat legs. Instead of the corkscrew lodged in my skull, there was a goat's horn.

I was trembling now.

Then I noticed that there was someone else with us.

He had a mop of navy hair, and pointed teeth. He was in a straight jacket.

"Come on you three…uh four," The red haired lady said, noticing the twins.

What is happening?

* * *

**Uh…wow. I'm demented for writing this, huh?**

**Anyway, I think that "Steel Cage Princess" was a disaster.**

**Hopefully this was better.**

**So how about you tell me what you think of the story by clicking on that button down there with the mesmerizing green letters, yes?**

**Ha, See ya~**


End file.
